Vertauschte Rollen
by Yes-I-Love-Snape
Summary: Das passiert, wenn eine Autorin Snape und Harry ärgern will
1. Der Anfang

VERTAUSCHTE ROLLEN  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren der Harry Potter Bücher gehören Frau Rowling  
  
*Autorin winkt fröhlich in die Runde*: "Herzlich willkommen, bei meiner ersten Fanfiction!  
  
Und hier ist auch schon unser Star, darf ich vorstellen Professor Severus Snape!"  
  
*Snape schaut sich verwirrt um* : "Dürfte ich bitte erfahren, was ich hier mache?"  
  
*Autorin lächelt teuflisch* : "Natürlich, also ich schreibe eine Fanfiction in der du vorkommst. Das heißt ich darf mit dir machen, was ich will, mein kleines, süßes Sevilein."  
  
*Snape schaut böse* : "Was fällt Ihnen ein mich zu duzen? Und mir Spitznamen zu geben?"  
  
*Autorin schaut böse zurück* : "Also, lass mich mal was klarstellen, ich bin die Autorin und das heißt ich kann mit dir   
  
machen was ich will! Wie zum Beispiel.."  
  
*Snape hat nun statt seiner Roben eine Motorradkluft an* : "Auu! Das ist verdammt eng. Machen Sie das sofort wieder   
  
weg!'  
  
*Autorin schaut Snape lüstern an* : " OK! Ganz wie du willst, hähä."  
  
*Snape ist jetzt vollkommen nackt* : " Ich, ich bring Sie um!"  
  
*Autorin grinst nur* : "Nun fangen wir mal mit der eigentlichen Geschichte an, eigentlich schade, aber na ja."  
  
*Snape sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch(wieder in seinen Roben)und sieht erleichtert aus, da geht   
  
die Tür auf und Dumbledore tritt ein* : "Severus ich habe eine super Idee, wie wäre es, wenn du und Harry für eine Woche Plätze tauschen würdet. Ein Mädchen, das sich Autorin nennt, hat mir diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet und ich finde es gut, wenn du mal sehen würdest wie Harry sein Leben führt und umkehrt."  
  
*Snape schaut den Schulleiter völlig entgeistert an und verwünscht in Gedanken die Autorin, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, klatscht Dumbledore in die Hände*  
  
" Was soll das? Ohne mich zu fragen?", *Harry Potter steht plötzlich vor der Autorin und blickt nicht gerade fröhlich   
  
drein*  
  
*Autorin mustert den Jungen*: "Tut mir Leid, aber selbst Severus durfte nichts dagegen sagen, obwohl er die   
  
Hauptperson ist und nicht du."  
  
*Snape wacht in Harrys Körper auf* : "Ooh, mein Kopf, was habe ich bloß letzte Nacht getrunken? Erst bilde ich mir eine Autorin ein und dann glaube ich auch noch, dass Dumbledore einen hirnrissigen Einfall hat. Aber, moment mal, seit   
  
wann habe ich eine so hohe Stimme?!"  
  
*Snape geht in sein Badezimmer und fliegt in Ohnmacht, als er Harrys Gesicht im Spiegel sieht*  
  
*Autorin erscheint und gibt Snape ein deftige Ohrfeige, damit er wieder wach wird*  
  
*Snape richtet sich auf und kriegt einen Heulkrampf* : "Ich will meinen Körper wieder, das ist gemein immer passiert mir etwas schreckliches."  
  
*Snape geht aus dem Badezimmer und sucht seine schränke durch, ob er etwas in Harrys Größe findet. Endlich findet er eine Robe die ihm in seiner jetzigen Gestalt passt* : "Gut, dass ich die Robe des Schülers aufgehoben habe, der   
  
meinen letzen Zaubertrankversuch nicht überlebt hat."  
  
*Snape hat sich umgezogen und versucht nun aus seinen Privatzimmern zu gehen, wird aber von der Tür aufgehalten* : "Du verdammte Tür, ich bin es mach auf, oder ich wende Gewalt an.! Ich mein es ernst, mach sofort auf!"  
  
* Autorin kommt*: "Hast du ein Problem?"  
  
*Snape dreht sich zur Autorin um und funkelt sie böse an, was aber nicht sehr eindrucksvoll aussieht, da Snape in   
  
Harrys Körper steckt*: "Ja, ich hab ein Problem und zwar dich! Hör sofort aus in meinem Leben herum zu pfuschen!"   
  
*Autorin ist beleidigt und ist dabei wieder zu verschwinden* : "Wie du willst. Dann helfe ich dir halt nicht, sieh zu wie   
  
du selber raus kommst ."  
  
*Autorin ist wieder weg und Snape steht sauer vor der verschlossenen Tür* : "Ich bringe diese Jugendliche um. Aber erst mal muss ich hier weg."  
  
*Snape sieht sich im Raum um, schließlich erblickt er seine Zaubertrankutensilien und ihm kommt ein Einfall*  
  
*Zur selben Zeit macht Harry in Snapes Körper die Augen auf* : "Was? Mein kopf dröhnt, als ob ich im vollen Flug   
  
vom Besen gefallen wäre und warum klinge ich auf einmal wie Snape?"  
  
* Mühsam hievt Harry Snapes Körper aus seinem Bett und wankt zwischen den Betten der anderen, noch schlafenden Jungen in Richtung Waschraum. Dort angekommen dreht er sich in Richtung spiegelt, schreit auf und fällt, wie vom Schlag getroffen auf die Fliesen*  
  
*Autorin erscheint, hilfsbereit wie immer und schüttet Harry einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf*  
  
*Harry wacht auf* : "Womit habe ich das verdient, ich will nicht Snape sein, das ist alles die Schuld dieser Autorin. Was war das gerade für ein Geräusch? Oh nein, ich glaube da kommt jemand, was mache ich jetzt? Ich glaube kaum,   
  
dass die anderen Jungs von Gryffindor nicht ausrasten, wenn die sehen ,dass Snape im unserem Waschraum ist."  
  
*Autorin erscheint vor Harry* : "Soll ich dir helfen? "  
  
*Harry schaut die Autorin mordlüstern an, bemerkt dann aber, dass er sich, wie Snape verhält* : "Mach das alles sofort rückgängig, bitte." 


	2. Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als...

VERTAUSCHTE ROLLEN Kapitel 2: Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als   
  
man denkt  
  
Erst mal möchte ich den Reviewern danken und jetzt viel Spaß bei Kapitel 2   
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren der Harry Potter Bücher gehören, immer noch Frau   
  
Rowling  
  
*Snape ist immer noch in Harrys Körper und durchwühlt gerade seine   
  
Zaubertrankzutaten* : „ Mist, wo habe ich nur die Baumschlangenhaut hingelegt   
  
ohne sie kann ich keinen Vielsafttrank brauen."  
  
*Snape wirft fluchend seine Utensilien durcheinander, gibt aber nach einiger   
  
Zeit auf* : „Wenn es nicht auf die sanfte Tour geht, dann mache ich es mit   
  
Gewalt."  
  
*Snape nimmt einen grünen Flasche aus einem Regal und wirft diese gegen die Tür,   
  
diese löst sich nach einer Explosion in Staub auf* : „ Ha, der habe ich es   
  
gezeigt, jetzt muss ich Dumbledore finden und überreden den Zauberspruch zu   
  
brechen."  
  
*Snape tritt durch das Loch in der Wand in sein Büro, als Malfoy die Bürotür   
  
öffnet und eintritt* : „Potter, was machst du hier und was hast du in Snapes   
  
Privaträumen gemacht? Ich bring dich jetzt zu Snape. Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
*Snape wurde von dem Lichtstrahl aus Malfoys Zauberstab getroffen, landet   
  
gelähmt auf dem Steinboden und wird von Malfoy in Richtung Große Halle getragen*  
  
*Zur selben Zeit im Waschraum für die Gryffindor Jungen hilft die Autorin Harry,   
  
der völlig mit den Nerven am Ende, in einem für Snapes Körper zu kleinen   
  
Häschenschlafanzug, auf den Fliesen sitzt* : „Da du bitte gesagt hast, helfe ich   
  
dir. Ich teleportiere dich in die Große Halle."  
  
*Harry erscheint mit einem leisen `Plopp` einen Meter über den Lehrertisch in   
  
der Großen Halle und landet kurz darauf, von der Scherkraft angezogen, auf den   
  
eben genannten Gegenstand* : „Das war ja eine super Hilfe, ich sehe immer noch   
  
aus wie Snape, habe einen peinlichen, viel zu kleinen Schlafanzug an und bin nun   
  
auf einem Tisch, in einem Raum, in den in jedem Augenblick jemand reinkommen   
  
kann."  
  
*Harry klettert vom Tisch runter und schleicht in Richtung Ausgang, während   
  
plötzlich die Tür aufgeht, Harry es gerade noch schafft sich hinter einem   
  
Vorhang zu verstecken, bevor er von Malfoy, der Harrys Körper geschultert hat   
  
gesehen werden kann.* : „Professor Snape, sind sie hier? Ich habe Potter   
  
erwischt, als er gerade bei Ihnen Chaos angerichtet hat."  
  
*Harry hält den Atem an, bis Malfoy sich entschloss weiter nach Snape zu suchen   
  
und wieder den Raum verlässt* : „Jetzt weis ich wenigstens wo mein Körper ist.   
  
Nun muss ich mich um Kleidung kümmern, obwohl es natürlich schön wäre, wenn ich   
  
Snape vor allen blamiere, indem ich im rosa Häschenschlafanzug durch Hogwarts   
  
laufe."  
  
*Kaum war Malfoy wieder auf den Gang vor der großen halle ließ der   
  
Lähmungszauber nach und Snape fängt an sich zu bewegen und versucht von Malfoy  
  
runter zukommen, dies bemerkt Malfoy* : „Soso, Potterlein wird wieder wach. Soll   
  
ich dich nochmals lähmen, oder kommst du freiwillig mit?"  
  
*Snape befreit sich vollständig von Malfoys Umklammerung* : „Malfoy, du wirst es   
  
nicht glauben, aber..."  
  
*Gerade als Snape Malfoy verraten will, dass er und Harry Körper getauscht   
  
haben, erscheint die Autorin und hält das Geschehen an, um ungestört mit Snape   
  
reden zu können* : „Echt eine tolle Idee alles Malfoy zu sagen, aber ich sollte   
  
erwähnen, was passiert, wenn jemand von dem Körpertausch erfährt. Wenn das   
  
passiert musst du für immer in Harrys Körper bleiben und umgekehrt und ich   
  
glaube kaum, dass du das willst, oder?"  
  
*Snape schüttelt mit den Kopf und die Autorin lässt die Zeit wieder weiter   
  
laufen* : „ Snape hat mir gesagt ich solle in seinem Büro auf ihn warten und   
  
dann sah ich dieses Loch in der wand und wollte nachschauen, was passiert ist."  
  
*Malfoy hört Snape zu und erwidert* : „Du hast recht ich glaube dir nicht und   
  
jetzt kaum mit mir mit Snape suchen oder ich versehe dich noch einmal mit einer   
  
Ganzkörperklemme." 


End file.
